


Are You Happy?

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Written for elennemigo's birthday! She prompted: "I was getting over you, why did you have to come back?"





	Are You Happy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elennemigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennemigo/gifts).



_“I hope you’ll be very happy, Molly Hooper. You deserve it.”_

Molly couldn’t get Sherlock’s words out of her head. She could deny it in front of everyone else, but she couldn’t lie to herself any longer…she was still in love with Sherlock Holmes. Molly scrubbed her counters even harder out of frustration.

                “Stress cleaning again?” a rich baritone voice asked from behind. _His_ voice.

                “Damn it,” she groaned, burying her face into her arms. Sherlock was at a loss on what to do for the woman crying over her kitchen counter.

                “Molly, what’s—“

                “Don’t,” Molly spoke firmly. “Why are you even here? Do you get some sort of sick satisfaction from butting into my life?”

                “I—Molly—“

                “I was getting over you, why did you have to come back!?” she sobbed. Sherlock’s face fell and Molly knew too late what she had said.

                “Do you wish I hadn’t?” he asked. “If you wanted to be rid of me, you shouldn’t have helped me.” He slumped down on the sofa, his head dropping into his hands.

                “God, Sherlock, I didn’t mean it,” Molly said softly, approaching him. She seated herself beside him, hesitantly prying his hands away from his face. “I’m so sorry. Of course I wanted you to come back; I missed you.”

                “Are you happy?” he inquired.

                “I—what?” she paused. “Yes, I’m happy that you’re here and alive.”

                “I meant with—Tom?—yes, Tom,” Sherlock confirmed. Before she could answer, he spoke again. “Of course you are. You must be.” _She could never be happy with me_ , he thought as he stood up.

                “Sherlock, where are you going?” Molly asked.

                “I need to think,” was all he replied with. That was the last time Molly saw him before he went to seek her help for John’s bachelor party. And it was that same night she received a stream of drunk texts from him. John must’ve sabotaged Sherlock’s efforts. 

* * *

 

                **Pbe happy, wmolly. –SH**

**I’m sorwry im’ such a git. –SH**

**You desreve better. –SH**

**I lucod nkever make you happuy. -SH**   

* * *

 

                Sherlock looked on as Molly danced with Tom. He knew he had thrown it all away; his chances had run out. Even if he still had one chance left, there was no doubt in his mind that he would cock it up. So he left, unaware of a sad pair of brown eyes following his every step.

                “You’re wrong you know,” a strong, sweet voice rang in his ears. _Her_ voice. He turned around to face her. She had run out after him for some unknown reason.

                “Oh?” Sherlock questioned, attempting to keep his composure at hearing his own words relayed back to him.

                “You could make me happy, truly,” Molly told him. “I mean, if that’s still what you want. I think I could make you happy too. You deserve it. We both do.”

                “What about Tom?” he asked. Molly held up her left hand, her ring finger bare.

                “It wasn’t working out; there was something wrong,” she said.

                “And what was wrong?” he pried further. Molly stepped closer to him, taking his hands in hers.

                “He wasn’t you,” she admitted. “Come back inside, dance with me.” Wordlessly, he allowed her to lead him back inside. They danced together more than their friends who were now married. Sherlock loved having her in his arms, twirling her around and seeing her smile just for him.

                “Are you happy?” Sherlock asked her.

                “You tell me,” Molly smirked, tugging on the lapels of his jacket to press her lips against his tenderly. He melted into her, never wanting the moment to end. _Oh, what a night, indeed,_ he smiled against her mouth.

               


End file.
